Blue Sky's Magic Craft
Magic Craft This section contains magic craft utilizes by the House of the Blue Sky Air Buffeting Wind a strong gust of wind - Slowly move the wind with your mind, by asking it to come to aid, and built it up to a large gust that knocks over or unbalance the target. Healing Breeze a small breeze that lightly heals the target - Guide with your mind the air, let it become a small breeze, while sending and wrapping positive and healing energy into the wind, creating a small healing breeze. Wall of Wind a wall made of air - using your mind wrap the wind around you like a spinning wall of moving wind. Whispering of the Wind what the wind has to say - become one with the wind, feel and hear out what it has to say, sometimes it will carry voices, if during troubled times,.a sense of dread and terror. You can hear much from the wind. Wind Cutter an arc of wind that slice through matter/target - swing your arm out in an arc, while feeling the power of the air, let it become an arc of wind that cuts through anything. Wind Daggers shards of winds to explodes outward like invisbile projectiles - using your palm, swing it to the right while using and pushing wind energy to explodes out in shards at target. Wind Step self to move like the wind - as you run or walk, feel yourself becoming part of the wind, infuse wind energy into your feet and feel yourself move like one. Wind Dragon sentient wind element spirit dragon/s - with your palm pushing forward, call upon the spirit of the dragon/s and infuse that with the power of the wind, in effect causing dragon/s shaped wind to explode from your palm and into target/s. Lightning Ride the Lightning one with lightning - concentrate and pour forth lightning energy into yourself then takes on a lightning infused form and gain its speed and unpredictable movement. Lightning Fist with the force of lightning - focus on a point on the target, punch into that point while pouring lightning energy into it. Lightning Arrows many lightning projectiles in the shape of arrows - Pull hand back as if pulling back a bow and let fly your lightning energy toward the target. Arc of Lightning an arc of lightning that causes pain in the target - swipe hand from front to back while lashing out with lightning energy at an area in front of you. Lightning Serpent sentient lightning serpent/s - With left foot forward and right foot back thrusts right palm in front while calling the spirits of the serpents into lightning energy and summon lightning serpent/s to attack the target. Ice Freezing Touch your hand with a freezing spell - reach out and touch the target with your hand while putting intent to chill and freeze that area. Ice Blades blades made of ice - in your hand summon cold energy and shape it in the form of blades and either throws them or use them as fighting blades. Ice Blast a blast of cold freezing air that freezes and slow the target - Push both palms forward while drawing in cold energy and focus it into a beam made of freezing chill energy. Ice Sparrows sentient ice sparrows - cup your palms and fill it with ice energy and call forth spirits of sparrows and fused them as one, summoning ice sparrows in your palms, as they fly upward use your hands to point the area of which you want attacked. Ice Wall a wall made of ice - take a step back and put your palm on the floor, and call forth ice energy raising it up in front of you as an ice wall. Ice Spikes many ice spikes that jutted from the ground - take a step back and put your palm on the ground and call forth ice energy, raising your palm upward, call forth ice spikes to rise from the ground. Reading Tri-Aspect Reading Healing Healing Touch target with a touch - Infuse your hand with healing, positive, light energy and touch affected area and then pulsate that energy into area until you feel or sense within you that that is all that can be done. Three Fold Healing Defense Warding symbols of power, ward/protect area or object - to ward off an area go to a spot that calls to you and trace a symbol of power (any symbols/shapes which feels right) on area and visualize a field protecting that area. Shielding a shield that protects you from harm - visualize a field of protection around you, the stronger your intent, willpower, belief, sensing, shaping, focus, knowing, understanding and being, the stronger your shield will be. Category:Magic Craft Category:House of the Blue Sky